


Strawberries and Walnuts

by SaraHudson112



Series: Homecoming Parenting [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman: Homecoming
Genre: Anaphylaxis, Dad!Tony, Hurt Peter, Sam and Steve are trying to be good for Peter, Worried Tony, no angst though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraHudson112/pseuds/SaraHudson112
Summary: ... are banned forever.Peter has an anaphylaxis attack and Tony is a worried dad, Rhodes, Steve and Sam can see it.





	Strawberries and Walnuts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This one is small, but I hope you like it. :) Once again, I apologize if you found a lot of typos and grammar mistakes, I'm trying my best as always but as I said before, english is not my mother language, so please don't be rude. Lot of love for everyone who enjoys Dad! Tony, I love to see how this tag is growing with such beautiful stories. c:

He should have seen it, he should. But he didn't.

No one expected Peter reacting that bad to something so small as an strawberry. But of course, when something was so easy? It was like a bad joke. The kid had superpowers and super abilities to regenerate and heal quickly from any wound, and when he told Tony about his allergie to strawberries, they both thought it won’t affect him now that he had his powers.

But of course, nothing is ever easy in their lifes.

And Tony, he should have seen it, he should have said “no” when Peter ate the strawberries. Powers or not, he should have said “don’t test your luck”, but he thought it wouldn’t matter, the kid would be ok if it was just one strawberry, and then Peter ate a second one and then one more and then everything went to hell. Suddenly he was choking, unable to get air in his lungs because his throat was being constricted and his face was red and he held on Tony’s arm so desperate that Tony could feel his arm getting crushed almost for Peter’s force.

Vision was there in seconds, and they took Peter to the medical bay. Tony was so relieved that they had doctors in the compound at that time, so they didn’t have to take Peter to an hospital, because the nearest hospital was several miles away from the compound.

The doctors took Peter to an emergency room, they didn’t even explain what would they do to the kid, so he waited, impatiently because he wasn’t patience when it came to Peter almost dying because a fucking strawberry. Vision was there too, waiting with him and reassuring him with calm words, Tony wasn’t able to calm down but he appreciated Vision’s efforts. Rhodey and Happy made it to the waiting room moments later.

“Friday told us what happened, how’s Peter?” Happy asked inmediately and Tony only let out a sigh.

“Doctors took him in, we are waiting”

“He’s strong, Tony. He’s going to be ok.” Rhodes said, hoping he could give Tony some relief, but his friend looked really worried. He knew how much the boy had grew in Tony. It was almost like they were father and son and Peter was just exactly what Tony needed to recover himself from all the shit he’ve been through.

Several minutes later a doctor came out of the emergency room and Tony was the first one to stand and ask about Peter.

“Is the kid fine?” Tony sounded like he almost didn’t want to know the answer, afraid of it being negative.

“He is ok. He had an anaphylaxis attack by ingest, we gave him some medicines through IV so his body doesn’t burn out all quickly and it seems like his heal factor is helping a lot, so he should be perfectly fine in a couple of hours.” The doctor talked calmly and everyone looked relieved with the news, specially Tony.

“But, don’t let him try anything like that again, allergies don’t disappear and that goes for kids with super powers too.” He added and Tony nodded.

“Thanks, doc.”

______________________________

Peter was taken to his room in the compound once he was cleared from the medical bay and he assured Tony he was feeling fine but Tony didn’t even let him finish his sentences.

“You stay here and rest, if your aunt May knows about this we’re dead, so rest, kid.” Tony said as final period.

“Fine, I’ll stay, I’ll stay” Peter didn’t look annoyed at all, in fact he was tired and he felt a Little woozy from all the side effects of his attack, so he tucked himself in his bed to have proper rest. “Wake me up for dinner, ok?”

“Yeah, though the doc said you better eat something light and he told me you should avoid some things at least for two or three days more.” Tony was tapping in his phone and Peter only mumbled. “What else are you allergic, Peter?” He asked, putting his phone back in his pocket.

“Uh… I am allergic to walnuts.”

“What else?”

“Just those two, strawberries and walnuts”

“Ok, have some rest, Peter, I’ll wake you up for dinner.”

____________________________________

Tony told Friday to remind him of never buy walnuts or strawberries again. Those two things were banned from the kitchen forever.

But of course, not everyone knew about this and months later, when the avengers were at the compound taking breakfast, Sam offered Peter one of his legendary fruit juices that he made and Peter was about to take a sip of it when Tony stopped him.

“Don’t drink that, Peter!” Everyone looked at Tony like he was mad.

“Calm down, Stark. It’s safe and is healthy for him” Sam said, almost ofended by Tony’s reaction.

“It has strawberries, isn’t it?” Tony asked and Peter inmediately put the glass away from him.

“Yes, strawberries and orange and some other fruits” Falcon answered and Tony sighed exasperated.

“There’s a reason why I told Friday to remind everyone strawberries and walnuts are banned from this kitchen. Peter is allergic to both things.” Tony explained and Peter was already eating his cereal so he didn’t bothered to say something.

After that, Sam made sure of doing his fruit juices without strawberries and Steve, who usually made breakfast, asked Friday to remind him of the products that might contain walnuts everytime Peter was at the compound. Steve later found out the kitchen was really stocked with mostly products free of walnuts.

And there was the man Steve called “selfish” when they met, banning walnuts and strawberries forever just because of a Young kid. And maybe that was the matter, Peter wasn’t just a “Young kid” he was the _Young kid_ of Tony Stark.


End file.
